Bloody Mary
by Maj.92
Summary: Cuando una noche en Dalton Academy se vuelve la peor pesadilla que cualquiera se podría imaginar. Ahora, ¿Quien sobrevivirá? Eso no lo sabe nadie. Lo único que saben es que eso que los persigue no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, pero ¿Que es lo que quiere? Eso es lo que los warblers deberán descubrir, para poder sobrevivir a lo que los esta atormentando.


Ya era de noche en Ohio, no pasaban de la media noche pero en Dalton había movimiento, lo cual era un poco raro, ya que los prefectos los mantenían controlados. Pero mejor veamos a ver que esta pasando...

–Alguien puede explicarme, ¿Que hacemos acá? -Dijo Hunter sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de ensayos de los warblers.-

–Pregúntale a ellos -Murmuro Thad señalando a Nick y Jeff.-

–Que raro... -Dijo Sebastian riendo sentándose al lado de Hunter, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de este- ¿Estas enojado? -Murmuro Sebastian mirando a Hunter.-

–No, no es eso -Susurro Hunter volteando a ver a Sebastian sonriéndole- Es sólo... Quería hacer algo... Juntos -Dijo finalmente Hunter tomando la mano de Sebastian e ignorando los chiflidos de uno que otro warbler.-

–Oh... -Murmuro Sebastian acercándose a Hunter- ¿Y que tenías planeado para que hiciéramos juntos? -Susurro Sebastian cerca se la oreja de Hunter, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de este.-

–Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh... -Dijo Trent con los abiertos viendo al capitán y co-capitán haciendo quien sabe que cosas."No pienses en eso Trent" se dijo así mismo, tosiendo un poco- Aún seguimos aquí. Si les interesa saber -Volteando a ver a los demás warblers que tenían la misma cara.-

-Al escuchar a Trent, Sebastian se separo de Hunter y volteo q ver a los demás fulminandolos con la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, misma acción hizo Hunter.-

–¿A qué veníamos acá? -Dijo Hunter mirando a los demás.-

-Nick tomo la palabra- Hace 10 años en Dalton hubo un "homicidio" -Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.-

–¿Homicidio? -Murmuro Hunter arqueando una ceja.-

–Nunca supieron quien fue, como fue o porque lo hicieron. Lo único que se sabe es que fue sangriento y el chico alcanzo a escribir el nombre de su atacante en un espejo -Dijo Nick sentándose y agarrando la mano de Jeff.-

–¿Y con que lo escribió? -Pregunto Thad con curiosidad.-

–Con su propia sangre -Susurro Nick apretando la mano de Jeff.-

–Exactamente... ¿En qué nos afecta eso? -Dijo confundido Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.-

–En esa época hubieron muchos rumores... -Murmuro Nick suspirando y mirando a los demás- El rumor que circulaba er que Bloody Mary lo asesino -Dijo finalmente para ver la reacción de todos.-

-Después de que Nick hablo hubo un gran silencio, nadie decía nada. Al ser de noche, el viento soplaba contra las ventanas, haciendo un ruido casi tétrico, sólo se oía la respiración de los chicos que estaban allí. Algunos con incredulidad, otros temerosos, otros sin saber que decir o hacer.-

-Entonces nos trajeron acá para contarnos una historia de terror -Dijo Hunter sonriendo y levantándose del sofá- Muy bien hecho Duval, casi me la creo -Riendo mientras caminaba por el salón- ¿De verdad creen en historias de terror? -Volteo a verlos.-

–No es una historia -Grito Nick desde dónde estaba sentado.-

–¿Entonces que es? -Dijo Hunter acercándose a Nick, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.-

–Fue lo que paso -Replicó Nick frunciendo el ceño parándose frente a Hunter.

–Yo tengo una mejor idea -Dijo repentinamente Jeff- Lo que no dijo Nicky es que el espejo que era del chico que murió lo trajeron de nuevo y esta en esta sala -Susurro mientras sonreía mirando a Nick y Hunter.-

-Los demás warblers estaban sorprendidos y porque no decir asustados.-

–¿Qué haces acá? -Dijo Sebastian levantándose y caminando hacia Hunter.-

–Se lo dieron al director y el decidió colocarlo acá -Murmuro Jeff volteando a ver a Sebastian- Pero volviendo a mi idea. Hunter, tu dices que lo que dice Nick es mentira, ¿No?.

–Dije que no creo en historias de terror -Frunció el ceño Hunter.-

–Si es así... -Dijo Jeff caminando hacia donde había algo tapado con una sábana, agarro la tela y la jalo hacia un lado, dejando ver un espejo no muy grande, lo suficientemente para una persona de estatura normal- Te reto a que llames a Bloody Mary -Finalizo Jeff con una sonrisa en los labios.-

-Todos estaban sorprendidos, sus miradas iban de Hunter a Jeff y luego al espejo.-

–¿E-Ese... Es el espejo? -Murmuro Thad señalando el espejo algo temeroso.-

–Si lo es -Dijo Jeff con seriedad mirando a Hunter- Entonces capitán... ¿Cree ser capaz de hacerlo? -Dijo casi de forma burlona.-

-Sebastian estaba totalmente sorprendido, miraba a Hunter, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que el nunca rechazaba un reto- No lo hagas -Susurro agarrando la mano de Hunter con fuerza.-

–No es como si me fuera a pasar algo -Dijo Hunter entrelazando los dedos con Sebastian, aunque en realidad no sabía que hacer, su mirada iba de Sebastian al espejo, no escuchaba nada más sino su respiración y la de Bastian, cerro los ojos para concentrarse y finalmente tomar una decisión.-

CONTINUARA


End file.
